Parodia de un cliché
by Slamie Evans
Summary: Todos conocemos la famosa historia de el chico cool que se enamora perdidamente de la nerd. ¿Que tal si le damos la vuelta a la historia? Ahora hay una chica popular que no quiere serlo y un chico nerd un poco raro. El único problema es que no se soportan, pero un trabajo de clase puede hacer que te des cuenta de que las apariencias engañan.
1. PARODIA DE UN CLICHÉ

**PARODIA DE UN CLICHÉ**

PRIMERA PUBLICACIÓN: 26/09/15

SEGUNDA PUBLICACIÓN: 05/11/16

¡Comienzan los capítulos editados! La versión antigua no estará disponible en FF ni ninguna otra plataforma fuera de la seguridad y privacidad de mi ordenador.

¡Que disfrutéis la lectura!

 **Atte: Slamie Evans**


	2. CAPÍTULO 01

**Disclaimer** : Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genial Atsushi Ohkubo. Yo solo los manejo a mi antojo.

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a:** Mi preciosa Angel-Utau. Te quiero Kate-chan._

* * *

 **01**

 **P O V : M A K A**

Bostecé de nuevo, ya iban cinco en tan solo media hora que llevábamos de clase. ¡Pero es que era imposible evitarlo! Aquel profesor calvo y regordete que daba la clase de Matemáticas hacía que el sueño te golpease de lleno, como una bofetada cuando tienes el rostro congelado. Si, así de doloroso.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo con lo que entretenerme. Sin embargo, solo encontré a esas arpías que se hacían llamar mis amigas criticándome como si no hubiera un mañana, ignorantes de que podía oírlas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que las observaba me devolvieron la mirada, sonrientes. Les imité, plantando la más falsa de mi repertorio de sonrisas en la cara.

—Serán idiotas... —susurré entre dientes, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Volví mi vista al frente, donde una epidemia de bostezos peor que la peste se extendía por todos lados. Las ojeras eran la nueva moda entre estudiantes y nada podía hacer el maquillaje contra tan poderoso enemigo.

Aburrida, me dediqué a observar un poco más la diversa fauna a la que llamaba compañeros. Estaban los típicos que se sentaban al fondo de la clase, aquellos que se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a desafiar a la ciencia, demostrando que sin cerebro también se puede vivir. Por otro lado, no podía faltar los que se dedicaban a dormir como si fueran osos en la época de hibernación. Sin duda, aquello era un talento.

En la tercera y segunda fila, podíamos encontrar a los que me gustaba llamar "Los indecisos". Aquellos que no se decantaban entre pertenecer a los empollones o a la delincuencia. Y por último, estaba el sector norte, la primera fila de la case. Aquella a la que todos conocemos: Los nerds.

No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de ellos. De hecho, estoy segura que el noventa por ciento de las librerías y papelerías subsistían gracias a la cantidad de material escolar que gastaban tomando apuntes.

Sin embargo, en mi clase solo había una persona que podía ser considerada así: Soul Evans.

Cabello inmaculadamente blanco, penetrantes ojos rojizos y unos extraños dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón. Sin embargo, aún contando con ese potencial de atractivo físico, el chico únicamente se centraba en sacar las mejores notas de toda la clase. Razón por la que era repudiado por muchos, parecía creerse mejor que el resto solo por eso.

—Bien, para mañana quiero hechas todas las actividades de la página cincuenta y dos. —La campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, y su voz fue opacada entre un sin fin de sillas arrastrándose.

—¡Maka! —Kim se acercó a mi, con una enorme sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara— ¿Nos sentamos juntas en Convivencia?

—Claro. —Tuve ganas de vomitar pero me contuve, manteniendo la compostura. Su colonia me había perforado las fosas nasales con fuerza, mareándome.

Salimos de la clase mientras Kim me hablaba de no se que chico en no se que fiesta del fin de semana. Antes de salir, eché un último vistazo al interior, donde solo quedaba Soul, quien recogía calmadamente sus pertenencias.

—Maka, ¿Me estás escuchando? —El ceño de Kim estaba fruncido.

—Si, si. Ese chico de la fiesta... —Ella relajó el rostro y volvió al ataque, parecía que ni siquiera necesitaba respirar entre oraciones.

Las escaleras se me hicieron eternas. El incesante parloteo de Kim, el peso inhumano de los libros, el constante jaleo exterior y el frío que calaba mis huesos hacían la tarea cada vez más difícil. Debía de comenzar a escribir mi testamento por si alguna vez moría de cansancio mientras subía las escaleras.

¿Tanto costaba poner un ascensor o siquiera unas escaleras mecánicas?

La clase de Convivencia fue igual o incluso mas aburrida que la de Matemáticas. Aquella clase no era más que una chorrada que el director se había inventado con la escusa de que aprendamos a llevarnos bien y trabajar en equipo.

Simple y llanamente, una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron el monólogo de la profesora. Aclamé al cielo; ya que temía que, si no moría de cansancio en las escaleras, moriría de aburrimiento en clase.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, he tenido que habar con Shinigami-sama. —La inexpresividad en el rostro del chico Evans era habitual en él, más hoy parecía tener un deje de cansancio.

—No hay problema alguno, Soul-kun —Marie-sensei le sonrió—. Puedes sentarte.

Los murmullos comenzaron en cuento él puso un pie en el interior de la clase. Nunca jamás se había visto a Soul Evans llegar tarde a alguna clase. Era como un suceso paranormal.

—Bien —Marie chocó sus palmas, generando el silencio en la clase—. Ahora que estamos todos, aprovecharé para hablaros sobre esa propuesta de la que os hablé la última vez.

Marie-sensei abandonó su postura apoyada sobre la mesa del profesorado para caminar hacia la enorme pizarra donde, con letras mayúsculas y claras, escribió:

"Operación Fuera Prejuicios"

—Vaya nombre más ridículo... —La aguda risa de Hero se ganó una mirada fulminante de la profesora.

—La "Operación Fuera Prejuicios" —Miró nuevamente a Hero, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del proyecto—, u OFP para los amigos, consiste en que paséis tiempo juntos, conociéndoos entre vosotros.

—Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente, llevamos demasiado tiempo en esta escuela. —La molestia en la voz de Jacqueline era evidente. El verbo socializar y ella nunca fueron grandes amigos...

—Pero esto se trata de que os conozcáis de verdad. Fuera las apariencias, fuera las mentiras, fuera las corazas de hierro. ¡Se trata de que conozcan quien sois, y de paso, conoceros vosotros mismos también!

El silencio reinó en la estancia, y Marie-sensei lo tomó como indicación de proseguir con su explicación.

—Atendiendo a la información que tenemos de cada uno, tanto académica como personal, hemos realizado la lista de grupos en los que os dividiréis. Primer grupo: Ox Ford, Hardvar D. Éclair, Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré, Kilik Rung, Fire y Thunder.

Kim me dirigió una mirada, medio asustada medio asqueada. Ella repudiaba a Ox Ford, y no tenía problema alguno en hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, eso a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, pues no cesaba en demostrarle su amor a los cuatro vientos una y otra vez.

Marie-sensei continuó hablando, nombrando a varios grupos más hasta que por fin escuché mi nombre.

—Último grupo: Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz y Patty Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Maka Albarn y Soul Evans. Estos son todos los grupos.

—¡Sensei! —Kim levantó la mano una vez que Marie dejo de hablar— ¿Es posible un cambio de grupo?

—Lo siento Kim, pero es imposible. —Y Kim cayó en una depresión por el resto de su vida. No, solo bromeaba. En cuanto divisó el nuevo esmalte de uñas de Jackeline se le pasó.

Por mi parte, solo podía pensar una cosa: ¿Que había hecho en mi anterior vida para merecer esto?

* * *

 ** _Where have all the good men gone_**

 ** _And where are all the gods?_**

 ** _Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_**

 ** _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_**

 ** _Late at night I toss and I turn_**

 ** _And I dream of what I need_**

 **¡Hey!**

Por fin (¡POR FIN!) he podido comenzar las ediciones. Y debo decir que ha sido la mejor decisión que he podido tomar, ya que he vuelto a amar la historia como el primer día que comencé a escribirla (que fue en el 2015. Guau).

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado durante todo este tiempo, tanto con los viejos capítulos como cuando avisé de que iba a editarlos, me habéis dado el empujón que me faltaba para aventurarme a intentarlo. Si os soy sincera, tenía pensado esperar hasta las vacaciones de Navidad para empezar con las ediciones, pero gracias a vuestro apoyo decidí comenzar ahora que tenía dos semanas libres.

Espero que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena y los cambios os agraden.

Hay algunas cosas que cambiarán, como por ejemplo, la existencia de uno de los OCs: La profesora Rain. La cual ha sido cruelmente sustituida por Marie (Lo siento Rain -.-)

Como ese, habrá bastantes cambios más, que poco a poco iréis descubriendo.

Y esto es todo por hoy. Aquí acaba la primera nota de autor de la renovada: "Parodia de un cliché". ( _aplausos y vítores)_

Intentaré publicar al menos una vez por semana (Normalmente los Sábados).

Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre el lavado de cara que le he dado a la historia. Que cómo veis, ha dejado de tener prólogo para ser directamente el capítulo 1.

Me despido con mucha ilusión.

Un abrazo.

 **Atte: Slamie Evans.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 02

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_ _Nori-Wings, excaliburxyz y Neko Baba's._

* * *

 **02**

 **P O V : S O U L**

Miré a mi alrededor mientras jugaba con el lápiz en mi mano. Podía ver el terror y la desesperación infectando el rostro del resto de mis compañeros. Algunos rezaban en silencio, otros recurrían a la suerte, otros simplemente decidían rendirse.

Sin duda, el examen de Historia iba a acabar con más del ochenta por ciento de los estudiantes de la clase Luna Creciente. Estaba siendo una matanza.

La profesora Azusa se paseaba de un extremo a otro del aula, vigilando los movimientos de cada uno de los estudiantes. Ya había atrapado a tres personas haciendo trampas y no habían acabado muy bien. Esa mujer no conocía la compasión ni las segundas oportunidades.

Por suerte, llevar toda una semana estudiando arduamente habían dado sus frutos y había logrado terminar el examen a tiempo, con altas posibilidades de sacar una nota bastante alta.

—¡Black Star, ve ahora mismo a la sala de expulsión! Tienes un cero en el examen. —Azusa-sensei acababa de atrapar a otra persona.— Soul-kun, ¿Podrías acompañarlo, por favor?

—Claro.

Me dirigí hacia la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por un chico de un llamativo cabello celeste que no paraba de refunfuñar.

—Oye, no hace falta que me acompañes todo el camino. No pienso llegar hasta la sala de expulsión. —Me detuvo, tomándome del brazo.

—Pero Azusa-sensei te ha expulsado, debes ir allí. —Le miré, alzando una ceja.

—Oye viejo, no todos somos como tú. Simplemente vuelve allí dentro, di que hemos llegado hasta esa estúpida sala y cada uno sigue con su vida. ¿Vale? —propuso.

—Cierto, no eres como yo. Por eso, que a ti te importe una reverenda mierda tu futuro académico no significa que a mi también. Y no pienso meterme en un lío por tu culpa. —le miré, frunciendo el ceño. Él me miró serio durante unos segundos hasta que después estalló en risas.

—¡No te pongas así! No es para tanto, viejo —Apoyó una mano en mi hombro— Me has caído bien. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—¿Es que no has oído lo que te acabo de decir? —Volvió a tomarme de brazo, esta vez, tirando de mi a lo largo del pasillo.

—¿Te gusta la pizza? —Me ignoró completamente.

—¡Oye, Black Star! —Frené en seco, impidiendo que siguiera tirando de mi.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Rodé los ojos.

—¿Cómo no voy a saber el nombre del capitán del equipo de baloncesto? —inquirí, sin poder creerme hasta donde llevaba su estupidez.

¡Él era uno de los chicos más populares de Shibusen! Tanto por ser el capitán del equipo como por las constantes peleas en las que es parte y los cientos de líos en los que se mete diariamente.

—Bueno, de hecho ya no soy el capitán. Estás un poco desinformado... —rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. Estaba a punto de preguntarle el motivo peor me interrumpió.— Una larga historia.

Supuse que no quería hablar de ello, por lo que dejamos el tema de lado.

—¡Black Star! —Una voz femenina resonó en el pasillo. Una chica alta con el cabello atado en una coleta alta corría hacia nosotros.— Menos mal que te encuentro...

Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, descansado de la carrera.

—¿Pasa algo, Tsubaki? —Black alzó una ceja. El alivio en la mirada de Tsubaki era palpable.

—Buenos días, Soul-kun —hizo una pequeña reverencia en mi dirección—. Por favor, no lleves a Black a la sala de expulsión. Si vuelve a aparecer en la lista le expulsarán.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Black, no me había dicho nada. Quizás si me lo hubiera explicado en lugar de simplemente arrastrarme hacia otra dirección las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! —rió.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante, pedazo de idiota? —bufé— Muy bien, pero será responsabilidad tuya. No quiero problemas. —Miré a la chica, quien asintió sonriente.

Observé como desaparecían por uno de los largos pasillos. Sin esa chica, Black Star estaría más que perdido. Y lo peor es que a partir de ahora debería pasar más tiempo con él debido a que estábamos en el mismo grupo.

Negué con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a clase.

—¡Oí que Hardvar se ha comprado un deportivo nuevo! —Dos chicas caminaban en mi dirección. Pude reconocer a una de ellas como Maka Albarn, hija del subdirector de Shibusen y parte de la principal competencia de mis padres.

Esto del dinero y la fama es un mundillo muy pequeño.

—Buenos días Evans-kun. —Giré al oír mi nombre, encontrándome con un flamante Death the Kid caminando pausadamente en mi dirección.

—Buenos días, Death. —correspondí el saludo. Aquel chico era el hijo del director de Shibusen, y, por tanto, socio de la familia Albarn.

Como decía, este mundillo es muy pequeño.

La siguiente clase era Convivencia, por lo que Kid y yo caminamos juntos hacia la clase. Al entrar, Marie-sensei ya se encontraba allí, organizando al alumnado en los respectivos grupos de trabajo.

—Llegáis a tiempo chicos, sentaos con vuestro grupo para poder comenzar la clase. —Chocó sus palmas, eufórica. Parecía que todo eso del _OFP_ le entusiasmaba.

Tomé asiento junto a la chica Albarn y Kid se sentó tras de mi, entre dos chicas rubias. La clase estaba en completo silencio, esperando a que la profesora comenzara.

—Buenos días a todos, chicos —saludó, sonriente—. Hoy os daré el resto de detalles del proyecto grupal.

—Mira que puede ser pesada... —Oí a Black refunfuñar y a Tsubaki regañarle en voz baja.

—Se que hoy es Viernes, y por tanto, en lo último que estáis penando ahora mismo es en sacrificar vuestro preciado fin de semana en un estúpido trabajo de clase. Pero no os queda de otra —se encogió de hombros—. Durante este fin de semana, deberéis hacer la primera toma de contacto como grupo. —apoyó su cadera en la mesa del profesorado y cruzó las piernas.

Cundió el pánico.

Gritos, reproches y lamentos se escucharon por todos lados. Nadie quería sacrificar su preciado tiempo libre en esto. Y lo entendía, a mi tampoco me hacía demasiada ilusión.

Y aún menos cuando mi padre se entere que una de mis compañeros de grupo es una Albarn.

—Pero os diré algo que os alentará —sonrió—. Aquel grupo que haga la mejor convivencia, tendrá como premio un aprobado seguro en todas sus asignaturas.

Sonrió de lado, sabiendo que nos tenía donde quería. Estado en el último curso, nadie se resistía a un aprobado fácil.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases y éramos libres de volver a casa, bajé las enormes escaleras principales de Shibusen, encontrando un lujoso coche esperando por mi.

—Joven Soul. —El chófer saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de abrirme la puerta del vehículo para que pudiera entrar.

—Buenas, Mosquito. —Aquel hombre al que, durante mi niñez, recordaba enormemente alto, había ido menguando con el paso de los años, hasta llegar a ser bastante más bajo que yo.

Una vez entré dentro, Mosquito dio la vuelta por el frente hasta llegar a su asiento y comenzar el camino de regreso a la mansión Evans.

El camino fue en total silencio, cosa que agradecía. Necesitaba pensar cómo comunicarle a mi padre la presencia de la primogénita Albarn sin que montara en cólera.

—Buenas tardes. —saludé, entrando al enorme y lujoso salón principal. Donde mis padres almorzaban tranquilamente.

—Bienvenido Soul, hijo. —Mi madre paró de comer para dirigirme la mirada, sonriente. Por el contrario, mi padre simplemente levantó la vista y asintió.

—En seguida le traerán su comida, joven Soul. —Medusa, el ama de llaves, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer por las puertas de la cocina.

Tomé asiento, quedando a la izquierda de mi padre y frente a mi madre.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Soul? —Mi madre volvió a sonreírme. Como siempre, estaba intentando que la tensión entre mi padre y yo fuera menos notable.

—Como todos, madre. —Uno de los cocineros dejó un plato repleto de comida frente a mi antes de retirarse.

—¿Es esa forma de responder a tu madre? —La fría mirada de mi padre me penetró.

—Cariño, no ha tenido mala intención, déjalo. —Mi madre intercedió por mi.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón. Solo podía escucharse el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con la fina vajilla italiana.

—Padre, este fin de semana debo trabajar en un proyecto grupal de clase. —tragué saliva, tomando valor para soltar la bomba.

Él me miró de reojo con una ceja alzada. De por si la idea de que alguien tan importante como un Evans se codee con otras familias no le agradaba de sobremanera.

—Si es un trabajo de clase supongo que no puedo hacer nada.

No pude decirle nada, tenía miedo de su reacción. Asentí en silencio y continuamos comiendo, escuchando de fondo la característica música clásica que inundaba las veinticuatro horas las paredes de la mansión.

 **«Mensaje nuevo.**

 **De: Número desconocido.**

 _Soul-kun, te mando este mensaje para comunicarte de que la reunión grupal se llevará_

 _a cabo en mi mansión mañana a las diez de la mañana._

 _Supongo que sabes la dirección._

 _Att: Death the Kid.»_

Después de comer, había subido a mi habitación dispuesto a relajarme por fin, cuando mi teléfono vibró, anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Me dejé caer sobre la enorme cama de impolutas sábanas blancas mientras leía el mensaje. Al parecer debería madrugar mañana también, a pesar de ser Sábado.

* * *

 _ **J'ai cherché un sens à mon existence**_

 _ **J'y ai laissé mon innocence**_

 _ **J'ai fini le cœur sans défense**_

 _ **J'ai cherché l'amour et la reconnaissance**_

 _ **J'ai payé le prix du silence**_

 _ **Je me blesse et je recommence**_

 **¡Hola!**

Tras una larga semana (MUY LARGA) puedo publicar el segundo capítulo por fin. Un poco corto, pero espero que os guste.

Muchísimas gracias a **Nori-Wings** , **excaliburxyz** y **Neko Baba's** por comentar en el primer capítulo y darme su apoyo, así que quería dedicaros el capítulo como agradecimiento ^.^

Muchas gracias también a todos los lectores fantasma (si es que los hay).

Por desgracia, habrá que esperar otra semana más para el siguiente capítulo. No me matéis -.-

Un abrazo enorme.

 **Atte: Slamie Evans.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 03

_**Capítulo dedicado a:** Prietar._

* * *

 **03**

 **P O V : L I Z**

El horroroso sonido del despertador me obligó a despegar mis párpados. Lo primero que encontré al abrir los ojos fue el techo de mi habitación, pintado de un soso color blanco que me quitaba las ganas de levantarme.

—Patty, es hora de levantarse... —La llamé, aún tumbada en la cama observando el techo. A mi lado, Patty gruñó mientras jalaba de las mantas, cubriéndose el rostro.

—No quiero. —se quejó.

—Yo tampoco. Pero si no nos levantamos pronto Kid se enfadará. —suspiré.

Con pesadez, me levante de la cama doble que compartía con Patty, calzándome rápidamente mis zapatillas de conejo antes de que el frío del suelo calara en mis pies. Caminé hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, calculando las posibilidades de dar media vuelta y dejarme caer nuevamente sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Me asusté al ver mi rostro en el espejo. Tenía las ojeras más grandes que había tenido nunca, estaba pálida y mi cabello era un nido de pájaros. Pero cuando pensaba en el hermoso diseño en el que había estado trabajando toda la noche sabía que merecía la pena.

Después de casi quedarme dormida sobre la taza del WC, salí del cuarto de baño, llevándome el susto de mi vida al ver a Patty de pie tras la puerta, con su cara de pocos amigos casi fulminándome con la mirada.

—Te espero abajo, no tardes mucho. —Intenté disimular el fuerte latir de mi corazón, que bombardeaba furiosamente debido al miedo.

Mi hermana pequeña podía ser terrible cuando estaba de mal humor, y digamos que madrugar no era algo que le agradase mucho.

—Buenos días Kid. —saludé, encontrando a un chico de cabello negro sirviendo milimétricamente el sirope sobre las tortitas.

—¡Silencio Liz, me desconcentras! —ordenó. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición mientras caminaba hacia uno de los taburetes, sentándome.— ¡Listo! —celebró, orgullosos de su creación.

—¿Tortitas? —observé mejor el desayuno— ¿Otra vez? —me burlé.

—¡Pues a la próxima haces tú el desayuno! —se defendió, molesto.

Sonreí burlona. Kid no sabía cocinar nada más allá de unas simples tortitas, y ahora que el servicio de la mansión se había tomado unos días de descanso, todo era un caos.

—¡Buenos días! —Patty apareció riendo tan alegre como siempre. Por suerte, su mal humor solo duraba unos cuantos minutos. Corrió dando pequeños saltitos hacia nosotros, divisando el desayuno.— ¿Otra vez tortitas? —se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

No pude evitar reír cuando Kid la fulminó con la mirada. Patty se encogió de hombros y comenzó a atacar su plato, dejándolo tan limpio como si nunca hubiera sido usado. Por su parte, Kid comenzó a comer, primero de un lado y luego de otro sucesivamente, buscando comer de la forma más simétrica posible.

Sonreí. Kid era demasiado raro, pero habíamos tenido suerte de toparnos con alguien como él. Comencé a comer tranquilamente, saboreando el sirope en mi boca mientras veía la televisión. Al parecer una _boyband_ bastante famosa daría un concierto pronto y había mucho revuelo entre las adolescentes.

—¿A quien le toca lavar los platos? —pregunté.

—¡Yo no! —Patty salió corriendo. Si es que en el fondo esa chica era más lista que Kid y yo juntos.

—Yo he cocinado. —Kid se limpió la boca tranquila y elegantemente, como era propio de él.

—Entonces supongo que es mi turno. —Recogí los platos, y los llevé hasta la cocina, donde comencé a lavarlos mientras tatareaba una canción.— Dios, cómo echo de menos al servicio de la mansión... —suspiré.

Al terminar de lavar los platos me dirigí hacia mi habitación de nuevo, dispuesta a cambiarme. Por el camino, me encontré Kid, quien se dedicaba a acomodar cada cuadro, mueble y adorno al milímetro.

Negué con la cabeza. Ya me había acostumbrado a la extraña obsesión de Kid, pero aún así me seguía pareciendo demasiado extraño.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, solo tenía media hora antes de que los demás llegaran y comenzáramos la reunión.

—Date prisa en vestirte Kid, los demás no tardarán en llegar.

—Pobre ilusa, Liz —negó con la cabeza, sonriente—. Yo siempre estoy listo.

Desabotonó rápidamente la parte superior de su pijama, como hacen los superheroes en los cómics, mostrando su habitual chaqueta negra. No sabía si reir o asquearme.

Decidí ignorarle y subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación, donde encontré a Patty revolviendo todo lo que había en el armario. Y cuando digo todo es todo.

—¡Patty! —me quejé, recogiendo mi camiseta favorita del suelo.

—¡No encuentro mi jirafa nee-chan! —Me miró con sus ojos aguados, destrozándome el corazón.

Maldita manipuladora.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ella, revolviéndole su corto cabello rubio.

—Seguro que lo encontramos. Ahora vístete antes de que lleguen los demás y luego te ayudaré a buscarlo. ¿Vale? —Ella asintió sonriente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Una vez estuvimos listas, bajamos encontrando a Kid esperando frente a la puerta principal mientras miraba su reloj atentamente.

A Kid le encantaba ser el anfitrión.

—¡Las diez! —anunció— ¡Rápido Patty, abre la verja exterior!

—¡A sus órdenes! —gritó Patty, corriendo hacia la cocina, en busca del control para abrir la verja metálica.

—¡Liz! —me llamó, completamente serio— ¿Cómo estoy?

—Simétrico.

—Genial. —asintió.

—¡Verja abierta! —Patty apareció nuevamente en la entrada— ¡Mira nee-chan, he encontrado mi jirafa! —anunció feliz mientas me enseñaba su enorme peluche.

—Eso es genial Patty. —Le sonreí.

—¡Vamos, llama de una vez! —Tras la puerta se pudo escuchar la escandalosa voz de Black Star, y antes de que llegaran a tocar, Kid la abrió, sorprendiendo a los demás.

—¡Bienvenidos chicos! Pasad.

Black, Soul y Tsubaki nos siguieron hacia el salón principal y se sentaron en el suave sofá de cuero negro.

—¿Dónde está Maka? —Kid preguntó, tomando asiento frente a sus invitados, en un sillón blanco.

—Esperemos un poco más por ella. —propuso Tsubaki.

Como si la hubiera invocado, el timbre de la puerta sonó por toda la casa.

—Yo iré. —me ofrecí, levantándome y caminando nuevamente hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una jadeante Maka.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, se me ha complicado un poco la mañana. —se disculpó.

—No hay ningún problema Maka —sonreí—. Pasa, los demás están en el salón.

Caminamos en silencio hacia los demás. Maka había estado varias veces en la mansión debido a que los Albarn y los Death eran grandes socios desde la inauguración del Shibusen.

—Bienvenida Maka-chan. —Tsubaki fue la primera en notar la presencia de Maka, quien asintió en silencio y caminó hacia el sofá, tomando asiento junto a Black.

El silencio inundó la estancia. Me dediqué a jugar con mis uñas, aburrida.

—Supongo que deberíamos iniciar la reunión. No se vosotros, pero no tengo planeado pasar así todo mi Sábado. —Soul habló, exteriorizando los pensamientos de todos.

Kid, que no supe en que momento había desaparecido, volvió al salón, cargando una enorme bandeja con galletas y golosinas.

El ambiente era bastante incómodo. Todos nos conocíamos de una forma u otra, sin embargo, nunca habíamos tenido demasiado contacto entre nosotros.

—Tu eres el anfitrión Kid, haz los honores. —habló Maka.

—Bien, dudo que hagan falta presentaciones formales, dado que todos aquí nos conocemos. —asentimos.

Black Star, antiguo capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Tsubaki, su inseparable mejor amiga y protegida. Soul, miembro de la familia de músicos Evans. Maka, la hija de Spirit, el subdirector de Shibusen y socio de Shinigami-sama; además de ser una de las personas más populares de Shibusen. Y por último, Patty, Kid y yo.

—Oye, asimétrico. —Black llamó a Kid, provocando que este hiciera un berrinche.

—¡No soy asimétrico! Las líneas son temporales. —intentó auto-convencerse.

—Si, lo que tu digas... —bromeó Maka, consciente de la fuerte obsesión de Kid.

El resto intentaba disimular la risa mientras Kid se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, reclamando el por qué de su desgracia. Me acerqué a él, acariciándole la espalda mientras Patty se unía a los demás, solo que ella reía escandalosamente.

—Como sea —Black volvió a buscar la atención de Kid—. ¿Vamos a hacer algo divertido o puedo irme ya? Alguien tan importante como yo tiene cosas que hacer. —anunció, orgulloso.

—¡Black! —le regañó Tsubaki.

—Soul, ¿Se te ocurre algo que hacer? —Miré a Soul, esperando que pensara en algo divertido.

—¿De verdad piensas preguntarle a él? —espetó Maka, señalándolo con su pulgar, despectivamente.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —le respondió Soul, alzando una ceja.

—Pues si —le enfrentó—. Que tú no conoces el significado de la palabra divertido.

—¿Que te hace pensar eso? —Soul parecía haberse tomado al opinión de Maka muy en serio.

Por un momento, juré poder ver chispas salir desde los ojos de ambos, enfrentándose.

—El hecho de que los Evans no saben hacer otra cosa más que ser unos malditos estirados. —atacó Maka.

Oh, oh. Habían sacado el tema familiar.

—Oh, ¿Y a caso los Albarn saben hacer otra cosa más que pasarse el día vagueando? —Soul entrecerró los ojos.

En algún momento, ambos se habían levantado y estaban enfrentándose frentea frente. Incluso Kid dejó de lado su depresión para prestar atención a aquellos dos. Las discusiones sobre las relaciones entre familias era como pisar un campo de minas.

—Problemas de ricos, supongo... —Black no le prestó atención al asunto, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.— Por estas cosas me alegro de ser de clase media. —bromeó.

* * *

 _ **Puedo escribir y no disimular**_

 _ **Es la ventaja de irse haciendo viejo**_

 _ **No tengo nada para impresionar**_

 _ **Ni por fuera ni por dentro.**_

 _ **La noche en vela voy cruzando el mar**_

 _ **Porque los sueños viajan con el viento**_

 _ **Y en mi ventana sopla en el cristal**_

 _ **Mira a ver si estoy despierto.**_

 **Hi!**

Es fin de semana, lo que significa... *redoble de tambores*

 _¡CAPÍTULO NUEVO!_

Aquí os presento la primera reunión (otra vez) del grupo. Cómo veis, he dejado de lado el enfoque cómico del capítulo para centrarme un poco más en la relación entre ellos.

He tenido en cuenta el hecho de que realmente no se conocen. Simplemente saben lo que los demás les han hecho creer sobre el resto. Cómo, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Maka cree que Soul y toda la familia Evans son unos estirados aburridos, porque eso es lo que le ha dicho el resto de la familia Albarn, solo para ponerlos en contra.

Por otro lado, en esta ocasión he querido dedicarle el capítulo a _Prietar_ , para darle las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y, que además, sea la primera historia que lee del fandom. Es realmente un honor.

Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos y pueda leer tus reviews de aquí en adelante.

Un abrazo y que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

 **Atte: Slamie Evans.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 04

**04**

 **P O V :** **S T A R**

Seguí observándola mientras ella jugaba con un lápiz. Sentada dos filas más adelante, Maka Albarn siempre estaba perfecta y rodeada de gente.

A pesar de hacer ya casi dos años de el final de nuestra relación amorosa —si es que se podía considerar así—, el idiota de mi seguía enamorado de ella como el primer día en el que la vi, discutiendo con otra chica frente a la puerta principal de Shibusen. Sonaba tonto, pero el día en el que me pidió que fingiera ser su novio fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Aún sabiendo que simplemente me utilizó en un principio para conseguir subir un peldaño más en el eslabón social, yo era estúpidamente feliz, pues tenía a la chica de mis sueños a mi lado.

Y aún ahora, me seguía preguntando si en algún momento, ella llegó a sentir al menos una cuarta parte de lo que yo sentía.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Mi vista se fijó en ese momento en una concentrada Tsubaki, quien se apresuraba en apuntar cada dato que el profesor proporcionaba.

Tsubaki era completamente diferente a Maka, y aún así, no se que es lo que siento realmente por ella. Quiero decir, Tsubaki es muy guapa, inteligente, amable, comprensiva y paciente. Me apoya en cualquiera de mis locuras sin pensárselo ni un momento y, si no fuera por ella, me habría metido en más de un lío bastante grave.

La conocí justo después de haber cortado mi relación con Maka, y poco a poco ella consiguió hacerse un hueco importante en mi vida, hasta el punto de que sabía a la perfección que si ella no estuviera, yo estaría perdido.

—¿Black? —Salí de mi trance al escuchar como me llamaba— ¿Pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza, pero ella no parecía convencida del todo.

—Solo pensaba en que eres hermosa. —Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso que me hizo reir. Adoraba avergonzarla.

—No juegues conmigo... —se quejó, devolviendo su atención a sus apuntes.

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases. Me levanté de mi asiento y le tendí la mano a Tsubaki, quien me miró confusa.

—¿A donde vamos? —preguntó.

—Fuera de aquí. —Ella aceptó sin dudarlo, tomándome de la mano y dejando que la guiara fuera de la clase.

—¿Estás seguro Black? —preguntó.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —le miré de reojo mientras seguía caminando.

—Sabes que solo quiero estar contigo.

Por otra parte, hace un tiempo que Tsubaki se decidió a confesarme sus sentimientos, a pesar de saber que yo seguía sintiendo algo por Maka. Durante unos días nuestra relación se volvió algo incómoda, pero hemos aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

Tsubaki sigue aceptando estar enamorada de mi, y yo sigo sintiéndome como una completa mierda por no poder corresponderle y, sin embargo, seguir pensando en una chica a la que no le importo un pepino.

Soy un completo idiota, lo se.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 **Nuevo mensaje.**

 **De: Maka.**

 _¿Piensas escaparte con ella?_

Estuve observando mi móvil durante un tiempo, intentando averiguar el trasfondo de aquel mensaje. Por un lado, mi corazón se contraía de emoción al pensar en la posibilidad de que sean celos. Pero por el otro arde en furia al observar como hablaba de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

—¿Black? ¿Quien es? —La cabeza de Tsubaki se alzó tras mi hombro, tratando de leer la pantalla de mi móvil, pero cerré el mensaje antes de que ella llegara a leerlo.

—Nadie importante. ¿Vamos? —Ella asintió, siguiéndome de nueva cuenta, camino a la puerta principal.

Horas más tarde, mi turno en el _Death Café_ acababa de comenzar y la clientela comenzaba a acudir al local.

—Black, tienes visita. —Akane me llamó, indicándome con el dedo que había alguien en la entrada trasera.

Al salir me encontré frente a un muy serio Soul Evans.

—¡Soul, viejo! ¿Que te trae por aquí? —Saludé.

—He oído que trabajas aquí y necesitaba preguntarte algo importante. —su rostro más serio de lo normal me dejó claro que era algo importane para él.

—Escúpelo.

—¿Que hay entre tu y la chica Albarn? —Esa pregunta me sorprendió. Podía esperarme cualquier pregunta de él, menos esa.

—¿A que viene esa pregunta? —Alcé una ceja, incrédulo.

—Responde. —Su insistencia me resultaba demasiado sospechosa.

—Es mi novia. —mentí. Y extrañamente, se sintió bien volver a decirlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. —Dio media vuelta, alejándose de allí.

 _«Pero que chico más raro.»_

Cuando me di la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al trabajo, no esperaba encontrarme de frente con una demasiado seria Tsubaki.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Lo habrá oído?

—Tsubaki... —Quise acercarme, pero ella me evitó.

—Tienes trabajo Black Star. —respondió, caminando hacia la otra punta de la cocina.

—Oh, genial... —Me lamenté.

—Tsubaki —le llamé—. Oye, Tsubaki.

Luego de que nuestro turno terminara, ambos íbamos de camino a casa, pero, al contrario que normalmente, Tsubaki caminaba un par de pasos por delante de mi, en completo silencio.

Le había llamado una y otra vez, sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a ignorarme.

—Tsubaki, no es lo que crees —Traté de hacerle entrar en razón, pero se negaba a hacerme caso—. ¡Tsubaki!

Ella dejó de caminar y se giró de repente, quedando frente a mi. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos rojos contrastaban con el aspecto tierno al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Black, estoy harta de escucharte. Se perfectamente que le has mentido a Soul-kun, pero me duele realmente que después de tanto tiempo sigas ignorando mis sentimientos solo para pensar en una chica que ni siquiera recuerda tu existencia. Que la sigas protegiendo de cualquier cosa a pesar de que ella no movería un solo dedo por tí. ¿Tanto te cuesta aferrarte a la realidad? ¡Ella no te quiere! No lo ha hecho nunca y no lo hará.

Era duro escuchar las palabras que ya sabía a la perfección salir de la boca de alguien más. Todo lo que decía era cierto, lo sabía. Pero escucharlo de otra boca era mucho más doloroso.

—Tienes que superarlo Black, no puedes quedarte así para siempre.

Tsubaki apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, volviendo nuevamente a caminar de camino al apartamento.

Sin embargo, yo me quedé ahí, incapaz de moverme o hablar, porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Era jodidamente cierto.

* * *

 ** _Soldadito marinero conociste a una sirena_**

 ** _De esas que dicen "te quiero" si ven la cartera llena_**

 ** _Escogiste a la más guapa y a la menos buena_**

 ** _Sin saber como ha venido te ha cogido la tormenta_**

 ** _Él quería cruzar los mares y olvidar a su sirena_**

 ** _La verdad no fue difícil cuando conoció a Mariola_**

 ** _Que tenía los ojos verdes y un negocio entre las piernas_**

 ** _Hay que ver que puntería no te arrimas a una buena_**

 **¡Bonjour!**

Llego tarde, muy tarde. De hecho ya es Domingo, así que...

Esta es la segunda vez que publico el cap, debido a que decidí cambiar el capítulo ya que no me convencía y por fin, después de dos días he conseguido escribirlo nuevamente. (Debo admitir que aún no me convence, peor era esto o dejaros sin capítulo durante una semana)

No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que me estoy muriendo de sueño ahora mismo (Aquí son las 0:37 de la noche) y llevo todo el día ocupada así que estoy molida...

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

PD.: Debería poner "POV: BLACK STAR" sin embargo Fanfiction es así de guay y me borra el "BLACK" una y otra vez, así que es imposible ponerlo.

 **Atte.: Slamie Evans.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 05

**05**

 **P O V : K I D**

Di un nuevo sorbo al humeante café dentro de aquel vaso de cartón. _Deathbucks_ era la mejor cafetería de la ciudad, por lo que era completamente normal y previsible que, a pesar de ser solo las ocho y media de la mañana, una kilométrica cola de personas esperando su turno esté extendida frente al establecimiento.

—Por decimoquinta vez, Patty —Pude distinguir el cansancio en la voz de Lizz—, ¡No puedes llevarte esa figura de reno a casa!

—¿Por que no? —demandó la más pequeña de las Thompson— ¡El señor jirafa necesita un amigo!

—¡Porque es un adorno de este establecimiento y por que pesa media más de setenta kilos, por eso!

Sin embargo, Patty seguía empecinada en llevarse aquella enorme estatua de reno que el _Deathbucks_ había puesto en la entrada a modo de adorno y entretenimiento para los niños.

Miré nuevamente mi reloj de pulsera, ya eran las nueve menos veinte ¿Cuando pensaban venir? ¡A Death the Kid no se le hacía esperar!

A lo lejos pude divisar dos figuras caminar en nuestra dirección, y aunque la espesa niebla me dificultaba la visión, pude distinguir algunos mechones de un revoltoso cabello celeste. Genial, Black Star ya había llegado.

—¿Teníamos que quedar tan temprano el primer día de vacaciones? —se quejó mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Tenía la espalda encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, buscando conservar el calor. Su boca estaba cubierta por una larga bufanda verde y un gorro del mismo color tapaba parte de su cabello.

—Hay que aprovechar el tiempo. —sentencié.

Durante las clases habíamos tenido pocos momentos para poder estar todos juntos. Estábamos a final de semestre y se habían juntado todos los trabajos, exámenes, exposiciones, rezos y rituales satánicos para aprobar las múltiples asignaturas.

Sin embargo parece que la clase de matemáticas escapa incluso al poder del mismísimo diablo, pues después de matar a tres vírgenes, beber la sangre de dos gatos negros y gastarme la paga en velas, aquella vieja rechoncha me había suspendido.

No, solo bromeaba. No fueron tres vírgenes, fue solo una. Aunque quizás esa sea la razón por la que suspendí...

—¿Y Tsubaki? —pregunté al notar que su inseparable compañera no estaba con él. Black desvió la vista hacia un costado y se quedó en silencio. Comprendí que no querría hablar del tema. En silencio, le tendí el vaso con café que había comprado para cada uno.

Poco después, Maka Albarn hizo su aparición, saludándonos con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal y un aura de comoteacerquestemetolanarizdelmuñecodenievepordondetequepa que echaba para atrás. Parecía que el espíritu navideño había salido huyendo al ver su cara.

Le dí su café, casi temiendo porque me arrancara el brazo de un mordisco.

—Esperemos un poco más hasta que lleguen Soul y Tsubaki. —sugerí.

Unos minutos después ambos llegaron, hablando animadamente. Soul saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y Tsubaki nos dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno, menos a Black Star.

Me sentía realmente incómodo y tenso. Habíamos comenzado a caminar, buscando un sitio para pasar el resto del día; sin embargo, el silencio entre Tsubaki y Black era demasiado desconcertante y la de por si alta tensión entre Soul y Maka parecía ser hoy mucho más fuerte. Incluso Patty había dejado de hacer tonterías, intimidada por el extraño ambiente del grupo.

Se supone que esta dinámica de grupo iba a ser algo fácil y que nos ayudaría, ¡Pero está siendo todo lo contrario! El resto de grupos nos había tomado la delantera, ¡Incluso Kim había acabado tomándole cariño a OxFord! Todos eran muy amigos, muy felices y se querían mucho, ¡Y nosotros hemos vuelto al inicio!

Al menos al principio solo existía la extraña e incomprensible relación de rivalidad entre Soul y Maka, el resto del grupo podíamos soportarnos entre nosotros y, dejando de lado los pequeños percances entre ellos, podríamos decir que funcionábamos. Pero ahora, no solo está la creciente tensión entre la Albarn y el Evans, ¡Si no que los inseparables de Tsubaki y Black ahora ni siquiera se hablaban!

—¡Muy bien, se acabó! —grité, cansado. Detuve el paso justo frente a un viejo parque. Los demás me imitaron, aunque lo hicieron demasiado tarde y en consecuencia chocaron unos con otros.

—¿Que te pasa? —se quejo Soul— ¡No te detengas así, hombre!

—Ahora mismo me vais a explicar que es lo que pasa. —me crucé de brazos, desafiándolos con la mirada.

Sin embargo, ellos me dirigieron una mirada cansada y simplemente continuaron caminando todos juntos, esquivándome y dejándome ahí parado. Bufé y corrí un poco hasta alcanzarlos, situándome entre Liz y Patty.

—Kid, todos están muy raros. —susurró Patty.

—¿Que hacemos? —preguntó Liz.

—No lo se —admití—. Solo podemos esperar a que ellos resolvieran sus propios problemas solos.

Más tarde, decidimos entrar en uno de los restaurantes del centro de Death City. Mientras el camarero se marchaba tras apuntar nuestra orden, Maka se levantó de su asiento, con la excusa de ir al baño. Poco después, Soul le siguió, argumentando lo mismo.

Liz me dirigió una mirada llena de intriga compartida. Asentí.

—Iré a ver por qué tarda tanto nuestro pedido. —me excusé, levantándome de la mesa. Sin que me vieran, me escabullí hacia el pasillo de los baños, encontrándome con que el baño masculino estaba completamente vacío.— ¿Dónde se ha metido Soul? —susurré.

—¡Solo explícamelo! —el repentino grito de Soul me asustó. Su voz provenía del baño de las féminas.

—Es por una buena causa. —me defendí mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta de madera, buscando ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro.

Maka le daba la espalda al enorme espejo de la pared frente a la puerta mientras estaba apoyada en el lavamanos tras ella, curada de brazos y piernas.

Soul por su parte, me daba la espalda mientras encaraba a Maka, con una postura tensa.

—No tengo nada que explicarte Soul. —argumentó.

—¡Pues yo creo que sí! Porque el muy imbécil de Black Star sigue diciendo que estáis juntos. —gruñó.

—¿Qué? —Maka abrió los ojos, sorprendida— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te ha mentido!

—¿Y por qué iba a mentirme? Es más, ¿Por qué debo creerte a tí? —atacó.

—Porque él sigue enamorado de mi. —argumentó.

Vale, ya sabía que Black y Maka habían sido novios -por conveniencia de la chica-, pero eso se acabó hace un tiempo, cuando Maka consigió la invisible corona de la popularidad y Black fue destituido como capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Aquellos dos parecían con sacados de una película americana: la chica súper-popular y el súper-deportista del instituto. Pero eso se acabó y aunque Black ha sido olvidado poco a poco, Maka sigue en la cabeza del eslabón social.

—¿Y tú? —Soul se acercó aún más a ella, arrinconándola.— ¿De quien estás enamorada?

—Lo sabes perfectamente... —susurró, apretando los puños y desviando la mirada, huyendo de la de Soul.

En estos momentos no pude evitar sentirme como si estuviera viendo una de esas telenovelas sentado en el viejo sillón de casa de mi abuela.

—No lo se —admitió—. Dímelo tu.

—Soul, no es el momento.

—¡Nunca es el momento! —gritó, alzando los brazos.

—¡Exacto, nunca! —sentenció Maka, apartando a Soul de un empujón y caminando hacia mi dirección.

Entré en pánico, si Maka me descubría mi vida corría grave peligro. Me levanté de golpe y corrí hacia el baño masculino, escondiéndome ahí mientras Maka salía a paso rápido de allí. Por su parte, Soul se quedó unos segundos más allí dentro y yo aproveché para escabullirme.

* * *

 _ **Miroir**_  
 _ **Dis moi qui est le plus beau**_  
 _ **Quitte à devenir mégalo**_  
 _ **Viens donc chatouiller mon ego**_  
 _ **Allez allez allez**_

 _ **Laisse moi entrer dans ta matrice**_  
 _ **Gouter à tes délices**_  
 _ **Personne en peut m'en dissuader**_  
 _ **Allez allez allez**_

 **¡Buenos días, tardes, noches!** Merezco morir, que me tiren a la hoguera sin piedad y me hagan cosquillas en los pies mientras agonizo. Pero en mi defensa, el estrés no desaparece ni siquiera en vacaciones.

Además, estoy medio castigada por que suspendí matemáticas _(si, como Kid)_ , pero estamos a mitad de los términos de negociación...

Feliz Navidad por atrasado y Feliz año nuevo por atrasado también. Espero que este año vengáis cargados de paciencia para aguantar mis desapariciones sin actualizar y no queráis matarme. Os voy a ser sincera, tenía pensado que este cap fuera un especial de Navidad y extra largo para disculparme y felicitar las fiestas. Sin embargo, he decidido que este capítulo no se desarrollaría un 25 de Diciembre como tenía planeado y ademas, como habéis notado, es igual de corto que los demás. Pero esto último tiene una explicación:

Tengo los dedos congelados y me duelen, y a causa de eso me salto muchas letras y escribo mal las palabras. Además, he decidido dejar el cap ahí porque sentía que todo lo que escribiera a continuación sería relleno, así que he decidido dejarlo ahí.

Espero que hayáis pasado una muy feliz Navidad y que este año sea uno de los mejores de vuestra vida. También espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que sigáis queriendo leer mis estupideces algún tiempo más.

Os quiere, **Slamie Evans**.


	7. CAPÍTULO 06

**0 6**

 **P O V : M A K A**

—¿Qué decides Maka? —Su mirada fría me atravesó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? La decisión es tu tuya. —Tragué saliva, desviando la mirada. Soul estaba montando una escena en mitad de la cafetería de Shibusen y no me estaba agradando nada.

Él se quedó en silencio, con su mirada fija en mi, mientras el incesante murmullo a nuestro alrededor se intensificaba más y más. Todos curiosos por saber que era lo que sucedía, después de todo, no era muy normal que Soul y yo mantuviéramos algún tipo de contacto fuera de lo estrictamente necesario. Bendita la ignorancia...

Hacía unos minutos Soul Evans se había acercado, con paso firme y rostro decidido, hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada, acabando con los incesantes cotilleos sobre ropa, famosos, fiestas y demás cosas inútiles pero que, por alguna razón, suelen ocupar el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de la mente de la mayoría de adolescentes (menos la de los que cuentan con suficientes neuronas).

Sus palabras habían sido claras y concisas: " _Vuelvo a Londres_ ". En esos momentos me quedé totalmente en blanco, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Reía? ¿Lloraba? ¿Hacía como si no me importase? ¿Montaba una escena hiper-mega-ultra dramática típica de las películas en mitad de la cafetería?

—Tienes la última palabra, ¿Que quieres que haga? —entrecerró los ojos— Estoy cansado Maka. Estoy cansado de fingir, ¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez?

—Siento interrumpir —Kim tomó repentinamente la palabra—, ¿De que está hablando este tío Maka?

" _Nada que te importe_ " Quise contestarle, de la manera más cortante posible, pero me contuve.

—Soul, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? —pedí.

—No Maka. ¿Sabes qué? No voy a permitir que me sigas esquivando. Vamos a hablar ahora mismo —ordenó—. Es la última vez que te lo pregunto, ¿Que quieres que haga Maka?

Las opciones eran claras: o le pedía que se quedase conmigo, o le decía que se fuera. ¿Que debía hacer? Sentía las miradas sobre mi, los murmullos a mi alrededor y un secreto saliendo a la luz. Me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

—Vete. —murmuré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, incapaz de oír mi voz entre todo el jaleo.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete de una vez Soul! No me importa, no me importas —me levanté, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de mis manos—. ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer las maletas?

Mi lengua había comenzado a moverse antes de que me diera cuenta, soltando palabras sin mi permiso.

—No —zanjó—. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba saber. —Se giró, saliendo de la cafetería. Cansada, me dejé caer sobre mi asiento nuevamente.

—¡Muy bien Maka, le has puesto en su sitio! —me felicitó una de las chicas que estaba sentada junto a mi. De la cual, por cierto, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Le miré de reojo, molesta. En mi boca se formó una mueca de asco antes de coger mis cosas y levantarme, saliendo a paso rápido de allí. La había fastidiado, no cabía duda; y esta vez, tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser tan fácil arreglarlo.

 _¡Genial Maka, cada vez te superas más! ¿Acaso no existe un límite para tu estupidez? Por que ya vamos pasando el nivel del jefe final y seguimos avanzando._

Oh, cállate estúpido subconsciente que siempre tiene la razón.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba corriendo y derrapando por los pasillos de Shibusen, esquivando alumnos y profesores hasta llegar a la salida principal, donde dejé mis cosas para poder ir más libre antes de salir al exterior. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Soul? Cuando quería, el condenado era más rápido que Rayo McQueen.

Estaba lloviendo como el día del diluvio universal —no me hubiera extrañado encontrarme al arca de Noé cruzando el semáforo— y yo no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. El cabello se me pegaba al rostro, el agua en las pestañas me impedía ver con claridad y el uniforme mojado comenzaba a ser pesado para poder correr de un lugar a otro. La madre naturaleza nunca había sido mi especial aliada y ahora podía corroborarlo.

—Piensa Maka. Si fueras un chico furioso al que acaban de mandar a la mierda por mucho que te hayas esforzado en levantar de los cimientos una relación sin futuro, ¿Dónde irías? —dije, girando sobre mis talones en todas direcciones, tratando de visualizar una pelusa blanca.

Se me estaba estropeando el maquillaje y debería parecer fácilmente un mapache —a juzgar por como me estaban mirando varios curiosos cuyas vidas vacías deben llenar con la de los demás para sentirse mejor consigo mismos—, pero aún así seguí mi camino, corriendo en dirección a las escaleras principales. Nada, aquí tampoco.

¡Joder! Solo había salido con menos de dos minutos de diferencia, ¡Era imposible que desapareciera de la nada!

—Maka, ¿Has visto Hermano Oso demasiadas veces y tratas de sacar tu espíritu animal que resulta ser un mapache, o es que ya te has vuelto loca definitivamente? —Una voz masculina a su espalda la sobresaltó. Gire mi rostro hacia atrás, donde encontré a un curioso Black Star, apoyado en la barandilla del pequeño pasillo cubierto que conectaba el gimnasio y el instituto.

Por la cara que puso, pude darme cuenta de que quizás estaba incluso peor de lo que esperaba. De repente, saltó la baranda y se acercó corriendo hacia mi, sujetándome de los hombros con rostro serio.

—Maka —me llamó—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que he abierto mi estúpida boca, eso ha pasado. Como siempre. —Y fue cuando él pasó su dedo pulgar por mi rostro, que me dí cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Frunció el ceño y agarró mi mano, tirando de mí hacia el interior de Shibusen. Varios alumnos se hicieron a los lados, formando un pasillo mientras cuchicheaban sin parar. Agaché mi rostro, escondiéndolo entre las mojadas hebras de mi pelo. Black paró de repente, estábamos frente al baño de chicas.

—Entra ahí y haz... Algo —torció la boca—. Pero hazlo pronto, estás horrible.

—Gracias. —ironicé. Black me lanzó mi mochila, donde tenía el cambio de ropa de la clase de gimnasia. No me di cuenta de en que momento cogió mis cosas.

Entré al baño y puse el pestillo. No tenía ganas de invitadas.

Me miré al espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, el maquillaje corrido por la lluvia y las lágrimas, tenía el pelo mojado y despeinado por la carrera, el uniforme hecho una piscina de tela y mis zapatos serían la nueva tendencia en peceras. Suspiré y saqué algo de papel del rollo que colgaba de la pared, pasándomelo por la cara para tratar de limpiar el cuadro que Picasso había pintado en mi cara. Saqué mi uniforme deportivo de la mochila y me metí a uno de los cubículos para cambiarme. Cuando estuve lista, volví a mirarme en el espejo. No tenía maquillaje, me había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta (me sentí rara, pues acostumbraba a llevarlo suelto), y los ojos se me habían llenado nuevamente de lágrimas.

Me apoyé sobre el lavabo, analizando la situación.

No era la primera vez que la cagaba con Soul, y sabía que era todo su culpa. Yo y mi estúpida manía de alejar a la gente con mi jodido orgullo y herirlos por no saber controlar las palabras. ¡Idiota, imbécil, gilipollas!

Me pasé el antebrazo por los ojos con furia y levanté nuevamente el rostro. Me colgué mi mochila al hombro y me decidí a salir de ahí de una vez. Black me esperaba fuera, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Tenía el cabello azul mojado y pegado a la frente y parte de su uniforme también empapado por haberse expuesto a la lluvia. No me lo merecía, era demasiado bueno conmigo. Apreté los dientes. Quizás había metido la pata hasta el fondo con Soul, pero al menos le hablaría claro a Black Star.

Había intentado, sin un motivo real, seguir acaparando la atención de Black sobre mi. Egoísta, si. Yo nunca había tenido toda la atención que me hubiese gustado, y cuando me di cuenta de que Black estaba realmente enamorado de alguien como yo, me encantó la sensación de que él me prestara continuamente su atención, y no dudé en utilizarlo para mis propios fines. Aún después de que nuestra supuesta relación terminara, seguí exigiendo su atención. Pero entonces Black conoció a Tsubaki, una chica demasiado dulce, tierna e inocente que podía aguantar todas y cada una de sus tonterías. E incluso antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, yo ya sabía que a él le gustaba esa chica.

Pero me era inconcebible. Black Star, quien juró ser mi eterno enamorado, me había cambiado, me había dejado de lado por ella. No pude aceptarlo, y solo quería traerlo de vuelta a mi. Pero creo que acabé por estropear lo que sea que tuvieran aquellos dos. Al principio no me importó, pero ahora, en esta situación en la que me he metido yo sola, por mis propios errores, miedos e inseguridades, viendo como él se preocupaba tanto por mi, me hacía sentir como la mayor mierda de todo el mundo, del universo entero.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan natural —bromeó—. Estás mejor así.

—Black, tenemos que hablar —dije. Él me miró con una ceja alzada. Yo acomodé mejor mis cosas sobre mi hombro y tomé su mano tal como él había hecho hacía unos minutos—. Pero no aquí, y no solos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, lo arrastré por los pasillos. Yo había fastidiado mi propia historia, pero me encargaría de arreglar las demás. Después de preguntar a varias personas, acabamos frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, la cual abrí de golpe. El ruido que hizo alertó a los que estaban en su interior tratando (inútilmente) de que al menos algo de información se retuviera en sus estúpidos cerebros. Caminé con paso firme hasta una mesa del fondo, donde encontré a la persona que buscaba, enfrascada en un grueso libro sobre anatomía.

—Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, ¿Verdad? —dije, tomando asiento sin que ella me lo indicase y obligando a un tieso Black a hacerlo también.

 ** _I'm so happy because today_**

 ** _I've found my friends_**

 ** _They're in my head_**

 ** _I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you_**

 ** _We've broken our mirrors_**

 ** _Sunday morning is everyday for all I care_**

 ** _And I'm not scared_**

 ** _Light my candles in a daze_**

 ** _'Cause I've found god_**

 ** _Hey, hey, hey_**

 **Ohayo!**

No tengo perdón de Dios/ Buda/ All Might/ Shinigami-sama/ Kira (y un largo etcétera). Lo se, soy consciente de ello y lo admito. Si os sentiréis mejor, podéis darme con el látigo de la vergüenza (?).

He estado un poco (muuuuuuuyyyy) desparecida por estos lares, pero me habían atrapado los exámenes, los trabajos, las vacaciones de mis musas y la flojera pura y dura. Además de intentar enfrascarme en otros proyectos que ni avanzan ni retroceden (como este fic(?)).

No se si se ha notado, pero a la mitad de este capítulo he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir. Eso se debe a que la primera mitad del capítulo la escribí ( _han pasado 84 años_ ) hace... Pues de la última vez que actualicé, y ( **creo** ) que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado bastante, además habréis notado que incluso en mitad del drama he metido algo de sarcasmo y comedia, no lo he podido evitar, vino solo.

Siento además que sea un capítulo algo corto (bueno, son 1688 palabras, creo que es mi récord en capítulos de _Parodia de un cliché_...), pero espero no tardar otro siglo en actualizar.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, no os imagináis lo feliz que me hacéis.

Con amor (y miedo, mucho miedo):

 **Slamie Evans.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 07

**07**

 **P O V : TSUBAKI**

En esos momentos sopesaba varias opciones:

a) Llorar hasta alcanzar serios niveles de deshidratación.

b) Reir hasta que mi esfinter dejara de funcionar correctamente y cabase por morir sofocada (con un poco de suerte).

c) Tirarme del cabello hasta que la caida capilar pase a tener un numero elevando en mi lista de prioridades.

d) Golpear algo (o alguien) hasta el día del juicio final.

e) Todo eso junto.

Obviamente la última opción era la más tentadora, pero no iba a tirar por tierra la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Maka Albarn ( **la** **gran Maka Albarn** ) había hecho acto de su maravillosa presencia, arrastrando consigo a un confundido Black Star.

Yo no quería ver a Black, no quería verla a ella, no quería tener nada más que ver con ellos en una buena temporada (para siempre, si puede ser). Pero Maka Albarn siempre consigue lo que quiere y me lo demostró cuando de una manera u otra, había conseguido retenerme en mi lugar para escucharla cuando yo únicamente quería salir de ahí.

—De verdad —dije—, no me importa. Haced lo que querais y ya está, dejadme en paz.

¿A qué habían venido? ¿A restregarme su felicidad? ¿A invitarme a su boda y ofrecerme ser la dama de honor? Porque menudo chasco se iban a llevar, porque no tengo vestido.

—Os deseo la felicidad y todo eso. Pero por favor —suspiré—, dejadme tranquila. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente. He pillado que él te sigue queriendo y que yo soy invisible. Así que si me disculpáis...

Hice ademán de levantarme, pero Maka fue más rápida que yo y se puso delante de mi, cortándome el paso. Ella estaba de pie frente a mi, y aunque yo era bastante más alta, al estar sentada sentía realmente como si fuera alguien inferior a ella (más de lo que ya me sentía).

—Escúchame bien, Tsubaki —ordenó. Torcí levemente la boca. Me había dado una orden, como no. Maka Albarn nunca pide las cosas, las ordena—. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

—No te preocupes, ya me voy yo. —Molesta, logré levantarme y pasar por su lado, camino a la salida.

Si seguía así, iba a acabar por deshacerme en lágrimas allí mismo, y no era el plan más inteligente.

Podía oír los pasos presurosos de ambos detrás de mi. Me resultaba incluso gracioso el ver como Maka arrastraba a Black de un lado a otro, como un muñeco. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, ese no era el Black Star que me gustaba. Giré una, dos, tres veces. Se me acababan los pasillos y Maka no dejaba de gritar mi nombre a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegué al callejón sin salida donde estaban ubicados los baños, quise entrar en el servicio de chicas, pero estaba cerrado. Miré furiosa el cartel de "cerrado por limpieza".

—Muy bien, se acabó esta persecución sin sentido. —dijo cuando al fin me alcanzó. Al parecer había abandonado a Black en alguna parte pues ya no estaba con ella.

—Eres tú la que me está persiguiendo. —acusé.

—Muy bien. Mira, esto no se me da nada bien, pero aquí voy —Cogió aire antes de hacer una pronunciada reverencia en mi dirección—. Lo siento.

Tuve que recordarme como se pestañeaba, y me costó que el aire entrara a mis pulmones. Maka se había disculpado.

Se había disculpado.

Maka.

Maka se había disculpado.

Maka, la chica perfecta, la que se creía la reina del mundo, el ombligo del mundo. Maka Albarn se había disculpado con ella, con una simple chica más del montón. Wow, eso no se veía todos los días.

—No creo que me perdones tan fácilmente. Es más, yo tampoco lo haría si fuera tú —continuó—. Pero por lo menos, perdona a Black Star, ese idiota no tiene la culpa de nada.

Aún seguía inclinada y yo todavía no podía pestañear, pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por rabia.

—¿Es que ni siquiera puede disculparse el solo? Patético —escupí—. Tienes razón, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que no tengo nada que ver contigo. Black es el inmaduro que sigue persiguiendo tu sombra, el que te sigue a todos lados. ¡Él se ha estado burlando de mis sentimientos! ¿Puedes entender si quiera una parte de como me siento? —Apreté los puños, tratando de recobrar la calma, pues había comenzado a gritar— Yo ya sabía que él seguía enamorado de ti. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero seguía siendo una tonta que pensaba que eso cambiaría, pero tal parece que me equivoqué —Sin darme cuenta, comencé a temblar, estaba a punto de quebrarme. Otra vez—. Ni siquiera tendría que estar contándote esto, no gano nada contándotelo. ¡Ni siquiera te importa! Sólo déjame en paz.

—Si me importa —susurró, incorporándose—. Somos amigas.

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Acababa de decir que éramos amigas? Ya me sorprendía bastante el hecho de que siquiera supiera que existo.

—Creo que tu concepto de amigos es bastante abstracto.

—No soy la mejor amiga del mundo, y después de todo, sigo siendo una completa estúpida egocéntrica. Pero nunca he tenido amigos de verdad, y cuando se me da la oportunidad, lo hecho todo a perder —Había desviado la mirada. Supuse que no le gustaba hablar de eso, y aún así me lo estaba contando—. Pero quiero empezar a arreglar las cosas—Su mirada volvió a mi, decidida—, empezando por los problemas que os he acarreado a ti y a Black. Si no le perdonas por mi, hazlo por él, por favor. Black Star es solo un idiota confundido que no sabe lo que quiere, y yo me he aprovechado de ello.

A esas alturas, ya no sabía si tenía realmente a la verdadera Maka delante de mi o solo era un androide alienígena que intentaba gastarme una broma.

Maka estaba recoconiendo que se había equivocado, que había hecho las cosas mal y que era su culpa. Era algo inaudíto.

—Entonces —dijo—, ¿Podrías perdonarle?

—¿Y que pasa contigo? —pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo merecer que me perdones. Ni tú, ni los demás. Con que perdones a Black, quedaré satisfecha.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonar a Black tan fácilmente —Ella iba a reclamar pero no la dejé—. Aunque sea culpa tuya, es Black el que se ha dejado liar. Es él quien no ha sabido elegir nunca. Es él quien tiene el problema.

—Pero yo...

—Pero tú —interrumpí—, a pesar de que nunca has sido la mejor persona del mundo, y de que siempre has mirado por tu propio egoismo, dices querer enmendar tus errores ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió, y yo luché por mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al menos— Yo siempre he creido en las segundas oportunidades, y creo que no estaría de mal darte una. Te perdono, Maka. Como has dicho antes, somos amigas.

Nunca esperé la reacción que ví, y mucho menos viniendo de ella.

Maka Albarn, en una milésima de segundo, había estallado en lágrimas. Estaba en mitad de un llanto incontenible mientras se derrumbaba, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas.

Me quedé estática sin saber realmente que hacer. Ella solo lloraba e hipaba. Y me di cuenta que realmente, había acertado en darle una segunda oportunidad. Maka me estaba mostrando su lado más vulnerable en ese preciso momento.

—Gracias —logré distinguir que decía entre el llanto—. Gracias, gracias. —repitió.

Me enterneció de sobremanera, instándome a agacharme a su lado y apretarla en un abrazo.

Tal parece que no era tan mala persona, y mucho menos era la chica fuerte e indestructible que daba a entender. Maka era solo una chica, con sus propios problemas que no había sabido afrontar.

* * *

 ** _Some legends are told_**  
 ** _Some turn to dust or to gold_**  
 ** _But you will remember me_**  
 ** _Remember me, for centuries_**  
 ** _Just one mistake_**  
 ** _Is all it will take_**  
 ** _We'll go down in history_**  
 ** _Remember me for centuries_**  
 ** _Hey, hey, hey_**  
 ** _Remember me for centuries_**

Bueno, dije que esperaba no tardar mucho en actualizar de nuevo y parece que lo he cumplido (?)

Poco a poco Maka quiere ir arreglando las cosas, aunque no haya conseguido que Tsubaki perdona a Black. Pobrecita, ella solo quiere amor.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
